Algún Día nos Encontraremos
by AaronVS3
Summary: Ya han pasado algunos años desde el torneo de Cell, Goku está aburrido ya que si bien, se ha enfrentado a grandes oponentes en el otro mundo, no ha luchado contra otro sayayin, pero descubre que hay una sayayin en el otro mundo, y es una muy particular. Entren y lean.


Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Bueno cabe decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo de Dragon Ball, la razón por la que escribo esto es simple, me llamó mucho la atención este tema y quiero hacer esta pequeñita historia para poder imaginar que podría ocurrir, sin más, vayamos a la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Algún día nos encontraremos**_

Ya han pasado varios años desde que el torneo de Cell se dio por terminado, para Kaiosama a sido una larga espera, pero finalmente, gracias a la ayuda del Gran Kaiosama, su planeta fue reconstruido, obviamente, como cualquiera podría deducir, Goku se fue con él para entrenar y además porque no tiene otro lugar donde quedarse.

Kaiosama luego de haber terminado de hacer el gigantesco almuerzo que Goku necesitará, se dirigió hacia afuera de su hogar para buscar al sayayin, cuando lo divisó, extrañamente no está entrenando, simplemente está sentado bajo el árbol mirando hacia donde se encuentra la Tierra.

"Vaya Goku, me sorprende que no estés entrenando… dime algo, estás pensando en que a ocurrido con todos tus amigos?" Preguntó Kaiosama con un tono algo neutro pero también amigable.

"No puedo negar que extraño a todos mis amigos de la Tierra, pero también me he divertido mucho aquí" Respondió Goku con una sonrisa tranquila, pero se notaba que está pensativo.

"Ya veo, pero que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo realmente?, puedo ver claramente que tus amigos de la Tierra no son lo que gira por tu cabeza" Dijo el Kaio del norte con una sonrisa.

"Mientras he estado muerto, he peleado con muchos sujetos fuertes… pero no pelee contra ningún sayayin, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera me encontré con un sayayin" Dijo Goku, una gota de sudor comenzó a caer por la frente de Kaiosama ya que eso era lo que tiene tan pensativo a Goku.

"Sabes? Goku, si lo ves de esta forma, es lógico que no te hayas encontrado con un sayayin, recuerda como era Vegeta o también tu hermano, Raditz, los guerreros sayayin generalmente se comportaban así, solían conquistar planetas más que todo por diversión, y como es obvio, asesinaban a muchos seres en el proceso, debido a eso, creo que todos los sayayin están en el infierno, excepto tu" Le informó Kaiosama a Goku mientras este quedo pensativo.

"Dime una cosa, no puedes buscar a un sayayin que este aquí?, se muy bien como eran, pero debe haber al menos uno que este aquí" Dijo Goku en tono algo serio pero también mirando casi suplicante a Kaiosama.

"Supongo que si puedo hacerlo, pero si no encuentro a ningún sayayin no puedo hacer nada más, entendido?" Pregunto Kaio, Goku finalmente volvió a sonreír y comenzó a ponerse ansioso, esperaba que de verdad si hubiera otro sayayin bueno.

"Y bien?!" Preguntó Goku luego de quizá un par de minutos, kaio dejó de buscar y miró a Goku.

"Encontré a una sayayin" Dijo Kaio en todo serio, pero Goku no le dio importancia a eso.

"Enserio?!, donde está?, es fuerte?" Goku comenzó a preguntar frenéticamente sobre la sayayin.

"Antes de decirte donde esta, tengo que decirte algo, no es una sayayin normal, aparte de ti, es la única de tu raza que no está en el infierno, y aunque no lo creas, tiene mucho que ver contigo" Le dijo kaio a Goku con un tono serio.

"Qué?, tiene que ver conmigo?, pero en qué sentido?, o porqué?" Preguntó Goku al desorientado.

"Tiene mucho que ver contigo, de hecho también me sorprendí, escucha con atención Goku, ella se llama Gine, es una sayayin algo débil, y esto es lo que realmente te sorprenderá, ella es tu madre" Dijo Kaio seriamente.

"Qué?!, mi mamá?!, he escuchado algunas cosas de mi papá pero de mí mamá nada, de verdad ella es mi mamá?!" Goku volvió a preguntar verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Si ella es tu mamá, cuando la encontré comencé a analizarla y a investigar un poco sobre ella, y si tuviera que describir como es ella, diría que es una rareza, tiene una personalidad completamente diferente a los demás sayayin, podría decirse que ella es la razón de que tú no eres malo" Dijo Kaiosama nuevamente en tono serio.

"Esto es… no sé cómo decirlo, la verdad nunca pensé en mi mamá… sabes porqué ella no está en el infierno?" Pregunto Goku.

"De hecho si, ella en un principio también participo en la conquista de planetas junto a tu padre, pero debido a que ella piensa muy diferente a los demás sayayin, ella no ansiaba destruir o pelear, es de personalidad muy tranquila y debido a eso, nunca llegó a hacerle daño a alguien, es mas, muchas veces por no querer hacerle daño a nadie, estuvo a punto de morir, pero tu padre la salvaba" Dijo nuevamente el Kaio del Norte.

"No tenía ni idea, cada vez me da más curiosidad, quiero conocerla!" Dijo Goku esta vez volviendo a ser como normalmente es.

"No lo sé Goku, no voy a mentir, ella de hecho si está cerca de aquí, pero por como eres temo que quizá la puedas asustar demasiado, además de que seguro querrás luchar y te voy diciendo que ella a pesar de que ella ahora es más fuerte, no es más fuerte a como era Vegeta cuando llegó por primera vez a la Tierra" Le dijo Kaiosama a Goku, pero este último no le dio importancia, ahora lo que quiere hacer el ir a donde esta esa sayayin.

"No importa, solo dime en qué dirección está, prometo ser tan sutil como pueda" Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Kaiosama suspirando le señalo con el dedo en qué dirección se encuentra la sayayin. Goku inmediatamente comenzó a buscar un ki similar al de Vegeta, pero extrañamente no lograba sentir nada.

"Oye porqué no puedo sentir nada?" Preguntó Goku algo confundido.

"Ella está durmiendo, pero te puedo decir que ella está en uno de los terrenos que se encuentran en esa dirección, ella está en un paisaje bello, es una llanura con solo algunos árboles en alrededor de 2 Km cuadrados, es uno de sus lugares favoritos, suele ir a ese lugar" Dijo Kaiosama con una expresión neutra.

"Oye cómo es que de pronto sabes tanto de mi mamá?" Preguntó Goku confundido.

"Investigue, cuando busco a alguien que ya murió, puedo enterarme de muchas cosas respecto a ese ser, como sea, vas a ir o no?" Pregunto Kaiosama con la misma expresión anterior.

"Pero sigo sin poder sentir su ki?" Dijo Goku.

"Tonto busca algún ki, el que sea, a unos 10 kilómetros de ella hay un grupo de guerreros débiles que en el futuro participarán en torneos, cuando estés ahí, debes dirigirte a esta dirección, allí encontrarás a tu madre" Dijo Kaiosama como si fuera lo más obvio, pero claramente olvido que hablaba con Goku, quien casi de inmediato se tele-transportó.

Goku de inmediato emprendió vuelo hacia la dirección donde está Kaiosama, Goku va rápido, siente gran emoción porque conocerá a otra sayayin, hasta el momento solo había conocido a su hermano, Vegeta y Napa, y obviamente, a Gohan.

Goku no tardó en encontrar la dichosa llanura que solamente tenía leves colinas cada cierto tiempo y árboles esparcidos por el lugar, y fue entonces que logró sentir un ki, era pequeño, muy pequeño, pero sin duda era un ki sayayin.

Goku la vio, logró ver a una mujer apoyando su espalda en uno de los tantos árboles, ella está casi al final de la llanura, ya que más allá hay algunas montañas y bosques espesos.

Goku se acercó a ella, no tenía rasgos muy similares con ella, Goku la miraba detenidamente, se ve como una mujer frágil, para Goku es casi como una humana, por todo lo que escuchó de Kaiosama, Goku sonríe levemente ya que gracias al carácter que heredó de su madre, no es un asesino, como si lo eran casi todos los demás miembros de su raza.

Goku se acercó tanto que ya hasta él también estaba siendo cubierto por la sombra del árbol, es obvio que Goku desea hablar con ella, aunque en un principio solo fue a ahí para poder ver como es ella, pero él no quiere despertarla.

Goku decidió quedarse bajo otro árbol que está en las cercanías, cuando ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos, Gine, comenzó a despertarse, Goku se dio cuenta de inmediato debido a que sintió el que de Gine ascender.

Gine bostezó, aún sin percatarse de otra presencia, simplemente se estiró y se puso de pie, indicando que se iba a dirigir hacia las montañas, Goku supuso que su madre vive sola y que es allí donde vive, Goku se levantó con la intención de ir a hablarle, pero en ese momento.

"Goku esto de seguro te gustará, acabo de enterarme de que Gohan y Vegeta participarán en un torneo de artes marciales!, sabes, podrías ir un día a la Tierra para participar" Kaiosama le habló a Goku con su telepatía, Goku, miró de nuevo a su madre, quien ya se está alejando, pero ya que su deseo de pelear pudo más, decidió que participará en ese torneo, además de que solo podrá ir a la Tierra un día, así que tendrá suficiente tiempo para poder visitar a su madre después.

"Algún día nos encontraremos, te lo prometo, mamá" Dijo Goku en susurro y se tele-transportó a donde Kaiosama, Gine volteó de pronto, sintió que había alguien ahí, pero no divisó a nadie, restándole importancia, sonrió para sus adentros ya que nuevamente soñó como seria si algún día pudiera encontrarse con Kakaroto.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen que no hice que ellos hablaran pero que mas da?, nos vemos después, de seguro haré mas historias de Dragon Ball gg :v


End file.
